KPaul's Drag Race
Twelve queens will be competing for the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar", A supply of MAC cosmetics and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Drag on a Dime" * Main Challenge:Construct a runway outfit from miscellaneous items found at a variety store * Main Challenge Winner: Maxine Gunn * Main Challenge Prize:$2,000 gift card to Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Estranja & Natasha Port * Lip Sync Song : "Supermodel of The World" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Natasha Port Episode 2: "B!tch Perfect" * Mini Challenge: Design a KarPaul Doll * Mini Challenge Winners: Dixie Sparx & Shewanna B. Black * Mini Challenge Prize: Be Team Leaders * Runway Theme: Pop Star Realness * Main Challenge: Sing in B!tch Perfect * Main Challenge Winner: Dixie Sparkx * Main Challenge Prize:$2,000 gift card to Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Shewanna B. Black & Brooke Xtravaganza * Lip Sync Song : "Can't Get You Out of My Head" 'by Kylie Minogue * Eliminated: Shewanna B. Black Episode 3:"80s Queens" * Mini Challenge: Dance In Ho Down * Mini Challenge Winner: Estranja * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign Groups * Runway Theme: Neon Galore * Main Challenge: Be in a 80s Inspired Group * Main Challenge Winner: Analiz * Main Challenge Prize: A Supply of Wigs * Bottom Two: Estranja & Tammie Tamago * Lip Sync Song : '"Just A Girl" 'by No Doubt * Eliminated: Tammie Tamago Episode 4:"The KPaul Empire" * Runway Theme: Denims and Diamonds * Main Challenge: Act in The KPaul Empire * Main Challenge Winners: Honey Citrus & CiCi Monroe * Main Challenge Prize: A Supply of Dress * Bottom Two: Leonessa & Dixie Sparkx * Lip Sync Song : '"Waterfalls" 'by TLC * Eliminated: Leonessa Episode 5:"Snatch Game" * Runway Theme: Banjee Queen * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winners: Estranja & Dixie Sparkx * Main Challenge Prize: A Supply of Perfume * Bottom Two: Brooke Xtravaganza & Analiz * Lip Sync Song : '"Dreaming" 'by Blondie * Eliminated: Brooke Xtravaganza Episode 6:"Pit Crew Make Over" * Main Challenge: Make Over The Pit Crew * Main Challenge Winner: Analiz * Main Challenge Prize: A Trip to Glamazoo for two * Bottom Two: CiCi Monroe & Barb Lopez * Lip Sync Song : '"Womanizer" 'by Britney Spears * Eliminated: CiCi Monroe Episode 7:"Queens of Perfumes" * Returning Queens: Natasha Port & Shewanna B. Black * Runway Theme: Glitz and Glamour * Main Challenge:Make an Ad about your Perfume * Main Challenge Winners: Honey Citrus & Barb Lopez * Main Challenge Prize: A Supply of Perfume * Bottom Two: Estranja & Dixie Sparkx * Lip Sync Song : '"Good as Hell" 'by Lizzo * Eliminated: N/A Episode 8 "Mean Queenz" * Runway Theme: on Wednesdays We Wear Pink! * Main Challenge: Star in a Mean Girls drag parody * Main Challenge Winner: Estranja * Main Challenge Prize: A Supply of WIgs * Bottom Two: Natasha Port & Maxine Gunn * Lip Sync Song : '"Maneater" 'by Nelly Furtado * Eliminated: Natasha Port Episode 9 "Drag Con" * Mini Challenge: Apply Make Up in the dark * Mini Challenge Winner: Honey Sparkx * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the Teams * Runway Theme: Hats Incredible * Main Challenge: Make a Drag Con Panel * Main Challenge Winner: Shewanna B. Black * Main Challenge Prize: A Supply of Jewelries * Bottom Two: Dixie Sparkx & Analiz * Lip Sync Song : '"Venus" 'by Banarama * Eliminated: Dixie Sparkx Episode 10:"The Most Awaited Ball" * Main Challenge: Design three outfits for the Ball, Baby Drag Realness, That's My Mama Realness and Book Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Honey Citrus * Main Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: Analiz & Shewanna B. Black * Lip Sync Song : "'Express Yourself" by Madonna * Eliminated: Analiz Episode 11 "The Top 4" * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Maxi Challenge: Star in the music video for KPaul's single "Call Me Skinny" * Lip-sync Song: "Call Me Skinny" by KPaul * Eliminated: Shewanna B. Black Episode 12 "Finale" * Main Challenge: Write,Sing and Dance on a remix of "Lady Marmalade" * Eliminated: Estranja & Barb Lopez * Lip Sync Sing: "Wrecking Ball" By Miley Cyrus * Runner Up: Maxine Gunn * Winner of KPaul's Drag Race: Honey Citrus Episode 13 "Reunion" * Miss Congeniality: Barb Lopez * Topics: Estranja's self-doubt, Dixie's behaviour, Maxine's looks and Honey's shadyness Untucked Category:Seasons